Dedication to the Homeland
by Michael L Sunderlin
Summary: This story is set in the future on Naruto, nearly a decade after the attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What shall begin as a beautiful ceremony, will end in a fight for everyone's lives. More chapters will follow the first.


Good morning, good afternoon, or good evening. I would first like to start of by saying that I am new to this site, and to story writing all together. As you can tell from my account name, my name is Michael, and I am sixteen years old. I am not the most literate person on this planet, but neither am I the worst. I hope through writing a chapter, and possibly more chapters, that I will attain a greater writing ability. I would really appreciate much constructive criticism in reviews, as I have no doubt I will need a lot. You will most likely find this story highly disorganized. So please focus on this as you read and point out areas of such fault. As for the story, I plan to make everything clearer at the end of the first chapter or somewhere in the second (If there is interest). So please do not stop reading if it does not make much sense.

I will admit though that my knowledge of Naruto is only kept current through the American series on Cartoon Network Toonami. I have declined to reading the magna, as I like to keep myself in suspense.

Also, I am refraining on describing the characters to a good extent in chapter one as I have good reason for doing so. I hope to make this reason clear in the end of this chapter or the next. If it isn't a good idea. Please tell me.

So now I shall depart from my rambling and begin my first try at writing a story. I pray you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of chatting young, teenage shinobi reverberated through the rather large classroom. Talk of the upcoming festival was heavy with ecstatic voices. Two kunoichis, headbands still with the shiny gloss representing them to be no more than a day into being earned, were speaking about the famous shinobies that were said to be visiting the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Are you sure he is going to be there?" One innocent voice asked curiously. "I'm sure of it! Or at least that's what all the other girls are saying." her companion replied, an excited tone that only a girl with a massive crush could attain.

"Oh my god, I swear I will make him mine today!" The first kunoichi squealed. Resting her chin in the palms of her hands, she sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh Sasuke." Her voice trailed off into a daydream, only to be awaken by her companion once more.

"Sasuke?!" Her friend repeated with an almost confused tone. "Who cares about that Sasuke guy. It's the famous Naruto that all the girls want." She explained before both girls began basking in their own dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The overall aura of The Village Hidden in the Leaves was almost suffocating. No matter where a person stepped, songs of great times could be heard, sung by many street performers. No face went without a smile, no emotion went without joy. Even mother Earth seemed to join in on the great occasion. Her breath, the wind, was calm and peaceful, weaving through every shinobi and peasant alike. Her voice, the birds and cicadas, sang along with her inhabitants. Her sight, the sun, gazed down with no obstruction upon the great mountain, where something new was being chiseled alongside the four hokages.

But something broke the peace in one of the town's streets. "Come on Shikamaru! We're gonna miss the end of the festival at your pace!" A voice called out, obviously far ahead of the shirker. It was a masculine voice, deep, very mature. If not for his lazy companion, he would have easily been at the festival at that moment.

"You're such a drag Lee." A small, agitated sigh escaped Shikamaru's lips. His fingers were laced behind his head and his feet kicked at lone pebbles as he walked along. "Why don't you just go ahead and go without me." A hopeful tone in his voice. It was clear that he would rather be relaxing on this beautiful summer day than be doing what he is being forced to do. Ebony eyes drifted towards the sky, once more lost in the thoughts of the drifting white clouds. "Still you taunt me with such freedom." The faint whisper sent towards the sky.

"You know very well why I don't go along alone! I'm making sure you don't miss this wondrous event." Lee explained with an equally agitated tone. "This is a once in a life time event. Whether you like it or not, we are not going to pass up this opportunity!" A long pause between the two stood it's ground for a good minute before Lee spoke. "Can you honestly say you don't want to see everyone again? Even after so long?" A tone of one missing dear friends reflected through his voice. His own gaze joined Shikamaru's in the clouds. "Sakura." His voice trailed off into oblivion.

A small chuckle released itself from Shikamaru's throat. "I'm only interested in seeing the man of the hour. They say it's to celebrate all of us, but all of us know it's for that yellow haired punk." He explained with some amusement, never thinking he would have said something like that. "Fine, lets go." Sighed Shikamaru before he too began to jog along side his much faster companion towards the great stone faces.

Now with some motivation, the shirker and the Thai-jutsu master were able to make their way to the village square. Nearly a hundred people stood in front of the massive white platform, obviously set up to be a stage of sorts. A large red curtain blocked half the stage from the audiences view. And this is where the two managed to make it to after taking a back ally to avoid sight. Both the two stopped with dumb-founded expressions. Each of their friends, companions, and fellow warriors stood formally in line, awaiting for their moment to step on stage.

"Hey gu-" Lee's greeting was cut off rather quickly by the sound of horns, playing a simple tune, announcing the beginning of the event. Besides, he knew on these occasions, talking was not an option until the event was done. He could see the other's wanting to do the same, all but Shikamaru, who appeared to be sleeping on his feet. Quietly and formally the two got in line, arms crossed and heads lowered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hush fell over the crowd as they eagerly awaited the announcer to approach the stage. To their luck they did not have to wait long, for slow footsteps echoed as the elderly shinobi made his way to the stage. As if oblivious to the countless number of spectators, the male walked at his own slow pace. After what seemed to be an hour, he approached the very front of the stage. From here all could see who this famous shinobi was...but His clothing was not of his usual uniform as most expected. It was that of the traditional uniform for common, not for someone of his rank.

The frail old man brought a hand to his mouth, coughing before he began. Instead of speaking, his hands moved just in front of his chest where he proceeded to make a number of hand signs. "Sound style, Lion's Roar Justu." He spoke calmly. "I welcome you all." He began, sound waves visible as they traveled out to the crowd. His voice was amplified ten fold but the simple jutsu. "I, Sarutobi, welcome you to this remarkable day." A number of gasps as the people's fears were true. It truly was the grand Third Hokage. Ignoring the gasps, he pressed on. "This day will go on through history. For today we gather to honor those shinobi and kunoichi that have served and protected us for over a decade now. Join me in honoring these heroes." He finished with a little bow, once more walking slowly to the side of the stage. It was a mystery to this day as to how the old man had really survived that fateful day so many years ago. But still they were honored to have this wonderful man to be their Hokage.

A loud cough from the Hokage echoed through the silent crowd. Drawing a deep breath, he spoke, "The first two that I would like to introduce, are of those who deserve great respect." Once more he took in a deep breath as if it was hard in his age to speak. "For two years they have been away from family and friends alike. They had been risking their lives in the Village Hidden in the Mist, helping them in fighting off the Third Portal." A shiver ran down each and every peasant when he spoke those two last words. "Please give a round of applause for the duo, Shikamaru Nara the Shirker and Rock Lee the Blitz."

With that the crowd cheered, clapping their hands as they awaited the legendary duo. Once more they did not need to wait long. The large red curtains separated slightly, allowing the two to take the stage. Lee had the largest smile on his face as he waved to his fans, while Shikamaru continued to stare up to the sky.

When they were in good sight, the village people had a hard time picturing these two as being who they were. They were no longer children, no longer teenagers. A decade since they first became chonin, the two Jonin were spectacular in their appearance. Shikamaru for example, no longer had the long ponytail. Instead the sides were short and black, his bangs a light silver and pushed to the side to cover his right eye. His clothes, like Lee's, had not changed much at all. Lee on the other hand, had turned to be a spitting image of his sensei Guy. What most deemed as a bowl cut, he still had, and eyebrows just as bushy. Formally they bowed and stepped off to the right side of the stage where they awaited the others to join them.

"Next," Sarutobi interrupted the cheering, immediately silencing the crowd, "I bring to you yet another two that have departed from their homeland for two years. These ninja have risked their lives helping the ninja in the land of fire to fend off the Second Portal. With great success I must add." The crowd cheered already at the good news. "It is my pleasure to welcome back, Neji Hyuga the Observer and Shino Aburame the Calm."

Once more a thundering cheer came from the crowd as the curtain opened for the two mysterious shinobi. Shino had not changed much at all. His brown hair, and dark glasses unchanged. His clothing the same style, but now black with an icon of a red beetle on both the front and the back. He walked in the same robotic way, as if not wanting to be in the presence of a swarm of humans. His face though was much more defined, showing his maturity. It was easy to see that the Hyuga too turned out to be a well distinguished man. He walked with the footsteps of a man with dignity and honor. Long brown hair swaying back and forth as he stepped across the stage. Piercing silver eyes examining each and every person present in the audience. A long blue robe, collar high covering the neck, swayed along with his hair. Quietly these two bowed and made their way to Shikamaru and Lee's side.

As the crowd hushed, they awaited the next arrivals. "Now, I shall introduce the shinobi who have been stationed here at this very village. First I will introduce the lovely Kunoichies who have helped defend, and sustain our wonderful homeland. The curtained opened, the women stepped out as the elderly Kage called their names. "Hinata Hyuga the Innocent, Ino Yamanaka the Wildflower, Sakura Haruno the Relentless, Tenten the Accurate, and our newest addition to the leaf village, Tamari the Whirlwind." He had no time to say anything else as the crowd burst into applause with the arrival of the beautiful kunoichi. Many whistles could be heard from the male half of the audience, and even a few females.

The first to reach the front of the stage was Hinata Hyuga. Her hand went to the back of her head, a shy gesture as she smiled brightly. Out of most of the girls, she was one who most seemed to mature the most. Her short black hair now long, flowing behind her as it followed the wind. Her shirt was blue with an unbuttoned shinobi jacket like Shikamaru's over it. Her shorts were shorter than what she would usually wear, showing her need for creating a barrier between herself and others had been slowly dwindling. Her eyes though, remained the same silver.

The next to approach, was Ino Ymanaka. Her clothing much resembled Hinata's, only her shirt was ripped with a kunai knife above her bellybutton. Her hair had grown back to it's long length she had when she was a child. Waves of blonde hair swayed with the wind as it sat in a ponytail.

Third, was a woman considered of wonderful beauty. The audience could not contain their joy to see Sakura Haruno take the front of the stage. A friendly smile graced her lips as she waved out to the crowd. Like Ino, her own pink hair had grown, even past the length of what it was when she was a genin. Her clothing was a modified version of what she wore when she was still a child. A red kimono like dress swept briskly back and forth, her legs covered by the same blue, knee length material. The Kimono was open in the front, underneath a small black teeshirt held onto her body.

Behind Sakura came TenTen. Another woman who had changed a great deal. Her ondango hairstyle now gone from her typical appearance. Now short, chin-length brown hair was replaced. Her attire was much more plain than the rests, consiting of a red long sleeved shirt, sleeves expanding at width at the end. And black, pocketless, knee-length shorts. But over her shoulder she wore a black sash, pockets lining the entire front and back, various types of scrolls set inside the pockets.

Cheers died down slightly as the surprise finally dawned on the crowd. Tamari, the former ninja of the Sand Village had been appointed as a ninja in the Leaf Village? Either way she didn't mind the hush. Once an enemy, now an ally. Her blond hair fell back, just barely touching her shoulders as it was set in a rattail-like braid. Her torso was shrouded in a short, white kimono. Her pants were made of a thin black tight material as she liked to remain as flexible and light as she could. One thing that did not surprize the group of people, was the large folding fan she carried on her back. Bowing with the other girls, they made their way over to the men.

Lee was hardly able to contain himself as he watched the beautiful Sakura approach. His mouth opened to speak, but was quickly shut off but a shocking, and confusing sight. As the girls turned to face the area where more would come, Ino and Sakura did something he never would have expected...Their Hands joined together, fingers laced and grips tightening. Thinking about this was not an option as this gathering was reaching it's climax, something Lee did not want to miss.

A cough came from the Kage, more to silence the crowds excitement. "My family, It has come to the time that I introduce the two greatest heroes of our village. Both had fought to maintain balance of this world and the Paraworld. Together they sealed the First Portal, saving our village from certain doom. "The first of these heroes needs no introduction. Sasuke Uchiha, the Dark Warrior" Once more the horns sounded as the curtain opened to reveal one of the most popular shinobi.

His hands moved slowly at his sides as he moved to the front of the stage. Men and women alike screamed his name as he raised his hands to wave. It was hard to see him as a child the way he looked now. His body built much more, his shoulders broader, yet overall he was still quite slim. What was once ebony eyes now remained permanently in their sharingan state. Raven hair now shoulder length and straight. The attire he wore was much more simpler from his childhood. His shirt was tight, black, with the same symbol from his youth on the back. This shirt caused his muscles to show rather well, something the young kunoichies melted at. The belt on his black pants was a chain, looped at least four times around his waist. His facial features were of a mature adult. Just like the women, the males now had little resemblance to their teenage days. With a respectful bow, he made his way over to the group. Each of them finding it hard not to talk to each other now.

"I must ask for your silence." Sarutobi's voice boomed, trying to silence the screaming fans of Sasuke. Though his voice was typically weak, the Lion's Roar Jutsu allowed him a more youthful voice. "Before I let our final guest step forward, I have an announcement." He coughed, it was clear all this talking was having an effect on this old man. "As you may tell, my time on this mortal realm is coming to an end." He paused for a moment, "I am no longer able to stand as the pillar of strength for this village. Thus it is time for me to appoint the fifth Hokage. The one who will lead this village through times that I will not live to see." He took a deep breath, as if speaking was becoming hard for him. "Do not fear, for who I have chosen as proven himself most worthy for my position. So with great honor, I step down from my position, and welcome Naruto Uzimaki, the Fifth Hokage." With that, he diminished his Jutsu, and awaited his successors arrival.

With such an occasion, a formal introduction was always made. Various shinobi around the village began making a number of hand signs. Each whispering quietly to themselves. "Earth style, Ceremonial Jutsu." With this, an almost chilling calm fell upon the crowd. The sound of bells sounded throughout the entire village, as well as white pedals flowing through the wind. Finally the curtain parted, and sandled feet began to step onto the stage. Golden, spiked hair seemed to glisten under the bright sun. Over his shoulders he wore an unbuttoned orange jacket, arms out of the sleeves. His pants were simple, loose, and blue. It was clear by the way he walked and carried himself, Naruto Uzimaki was now a man. Shoulders broad and eyes filled with wisdom. Still the same whisker shaped marks on his cheek remained visible to all, adding to his distinct red eyes. He stood much taller than he did when he was young, standing around six feet tall.

Standing in font of the stage, he looked out to his family, his people. Before speaking, he turned to the Hokage and bowed. "My friends..No..My family. I stand here today as Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When I was a child, I dreamt of nothing more than gaining the respect I said I deserved, and to do so I had to become Hokage. But now I take this position not for respect, but for honor. Honor to say that I may lead the greatest village through whatever life throws at us. Honor to call everyone family. Honor to protect my family. I promise you in the years to come, I will serve you well as the Fifth Hokage. Today is a day not to honor me, but to honor all shinobi, those standing to before me, those to come, and those who have fallen to maintain our way of life. Rejoice in fact that you may call this village your home." As he spoke, the ninja that were introduced earlier joined in around the nobel Hokage. They were surprized to see how his voice had grown so much deeper and stronger. "We stand together, we fight together, and as long as I am Hokage, we shall remain dedicated to our homeland."

The crowd raised their fists in the air, cheering at the spirit Naruto had. None expect such a child to grow into such a man. They were proud to call Naruto, the Fifth Hokage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said earlier, this is my first attempt at writing a story. This was mainly to introduce how the characters look now. The second, if I have interest, will have more explination to the Portals, ParaWorld, Tamari, and other things.

And yes, not all the pairings will be straight if you caught my hint in the story. Now all I ask for is some constructive critisism. What did you like, what didn't you like? I had fun writing this, and hope to write me. I thank you all who have taken your time to read this.


End file.
